Worries From The Train Station
by LycoX
Summary: The more the train station fills up with fellow Beacon Hills residents, the more worried Stiles gets.


**Worries From**

 **The Train Station**

 **Disclaimer: Thank you Tumblr users Prettiestcaptain and Trolling Since Chernobyl for another bout of awesome inspiration! And of course, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

He honestly had no idea just how long it had been since he had ended up forced into this place thanks to the Ghost Riders. Nor did he know how long it had been since Peter had gotten out and what that might have done to him. But Stiles Stilinski did know that the fact that more and more of his fellow Beacon Hills natives showing up was an alarming thing! Making him wonder just what the Hell Scott and the others were doing or perhaps not doing for this to keep happening. The relief in hearing Scott and Lydia's voices had unfortunately also lasted a short time as he had ended up doubting himself a little on sending them to Canaan. And even if they hadn't remembered him fully, he was just glad to have been able to talk with them for a short period of time. Gwen showing up when she did and then not entering into a trance possibly thanks to him had been a huge relief for him in the wake of Peter escaping the train station. Getting her sister to snap out of it had been fairly nice too for that matter.

Granted, he was a bit alarmed by the fact that his friends apparently weren't doing so well when it came to dealing with the Ghost Riders from the little Gwen had told him of her short lived experiences with them. And he could only hope that that improved or at least had improved since she had been taken and Peter had gotten out. If he didn't decide to cut and run or kill any of them anyway. Stiles and the sisters had tried to get some of the others to snap out of the trance they were in but hadn't been all that successful much to their dislike. Now after the 30th time of witnessing everyone go nuts when the Riders show up, the trio were pretty damned sick of witnessing the whole thing as it was all maddeningly repetitive for them. And when Corey himself showed up, needless to say, Stiles was pretty freaking alarmed! "Corey!? What the Hell man!?"

"S-Stiles!?" Got out the boy in shock.

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, I mean… Now that I'm here I remember everything involving you." Informed the stunned boy as he started to notice where they were at.

And feeling slightly relieved to see Gwen and her sister there with them. "Did the Ghost Riders get you too?" Asked Gwen.

"No… Someone else did. Someone I thought we were able to trust."

That made the trio look at one another in confusion. "Who are you talkin' about?" Asked Stiles in confusion.

Corey looked at him with an unhappy expression on his face. "Mr. Douglas. He somehow got a Rider's whip and used it on me. Said something about how he had been waiting to use it."

"Well… That's… That's just not good." Muttered Stiles and the sisters had to agree on that one!

Stiles also had to wonder how the Hell he had never picked up any bad vibes from the guy! Something he would spend a great deal of time thinking about in between hearing all the stuff he had been missing out on. The fact he had been presumed gone for nearly a month was honestly shocking. Not more so however then the fact that somehow his mom was alive again when it shouldn't have been possible. His dad having trouble believing in his existence hurt the young man but he hoped that his dad would start to believe. And soon, as who knows, perhaps this would be a way for him to get free from the train station. Corey thankfully didn't end up falling into the trance the rest of were in and none of them were sure if its because of his Supernatural status or what but they were none the less grateful for it. Him staying as far away from his parents as possible was a little worrying but none of the trio would ask him about it.

As it was his business and they didn't want to intrude and make him uncomfortable. It helped that Gwen and her sister refused to allow Stiles to bother him about it and told him it was a serious dick move when he had no business knowing to begin with. Making him realize with a frown that they were right and having to push down any curiousity over the whole thing despite the fact he didn't really want too. The sight of Peter freaking Hale sometime later, though of course none of them knew how long exactly freaked Stiles out a great deal! "Peter!? What the Hell are you doing here again!?"

"Proving what an idiot I am for NOT running away when I had the chance." Retorted the man sourly as the other three looked at him in surprise and wide eyes.

"And also? Remind me to have a very, and I mean _VERY_ important talk with you about my daughter when all this is over with."

Stiles just gave him an unimpressed look for that one. "Its a little late to be tryin' to act like a father isn't it?"

A glare came his way from the older man, not that it phased him any! "Better now then never, Stiles. Besides, good ol' Mr. Tate I see is clearly amongst all the vegetables here so Malia needs a father."

"Deaton would be a better father then you would be and he's here too!" And stuck in the trance too unfortunately!

Peter gave him a look but before he could say anything as the other three looked on nervously, two figures popped into view. Making for Stiles to be even more alarmed then before! As seeing them here was just all kinds of bad news for Scott and the others! "Oh, why hello Gorgeous." Purred Peter as he got a good look at Melissa.

She sent him a heated glare but he merely smirked at her much to her and Chris' annoyance. "Oh man… Now I know things are really gettin' bad if they got you two." Moaned Stiles as the group came to the two arrivals.

"The Riders didn't get us. Your new teacher who's a former Nazi did it." Informed Chris grimly as Melissa rushed to Stiles and hugged him.

As it was such a damned relief to see him again and looking okay as well! And while Stiles was relieved to see Melissa again and get hugged by the woman he considered like a second mother to him, hearing the fact that an actual Nazi was running around bothered the Hell out of him considering his Polish heritage! "But the guy doesn't even look that old!"

"Alpha Werewolf."

"Oh."

"And I bet with that bastard, he's probably got Jordan under his control now." Murmured Melissa as she pulled away and gave the other three teens a huge hug. Even if she didn't exactly know Gwen and her sister!

Groans could be heard from both Stiles and Peter after that. "Great, we're all definitely screwed." Grumbled the former Alpha unhappily.

"I hate to agree with him, but he's probably right."

Melissa fixed Stiles a glare that made him back up with his hands in front of him. "No, he is NOT right! You hear me!? Scott and the others WILL save us! I don't know how they'll do it, but they will!" Said the mother and nurse in firm belief of her son and his friends.

As they had faced tough times before and had gotten through them. Just like they would this one and save them all! Stiles got a serious expression on his face as he nodded. "You're right. We just gotta have hope and a prayer that they'll find a way to get us all outta here."

Nods of agreement could be seen from the others, well, not so much from Peter but none of them exactly cared about that! "Great, go Team Scott." Sarcastically muttered Peter and getting slapped on the head for it from Melissa with another glare at him for good measure!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was probably meant to be a bit more humorous considering how Prettiestcaptain was talking about it, but it ended up like this instead. Hopefully however, it can still be considered fairly amusing in some aspects.**


End file.
